3rdrockfandomcom-20200215-history
List of guest stars in 3rd Rock from the Sun
This is a list of notable guest stars who appeared in the American television sitcom 3rd Rock from the Sun throughout its six season run. Guest Stars Season 1 * Harry Morgan - (3 episodes, seasons 1 & 2) playing Professor Suter, an elderly colleague of Dick and Mary * Martha Stewart - playing herself. * Phil Hartman - (seasons 1 & 3) playing a camp cosmetics store worker and Randy, Vicki Dubcek's ex-lover. * Jane Lynch - playing Tommy's science teacher, Ms. Koppel * John Mahoney - playing Leonard Hamlin, a rude, sexist professor * Lauren Graham - playing Laurie Ives * John Raitt - playing Singing Truck Driver Season 2 * Dennis Rodman - playing himself; it is revealed that he is actually another alien. * George Takei - playing himself at a sci-fi convention. * Al Franken - playing Harry's opponent in the City Council election. * Mike Ditka - playing Coach Mafferty; coach for Pendelton Badgers. * Mark Hamill - playing himself. * Christine Baranski - playing Sonja Umdahl * Randy Newman - playing himself. Season 3 * Roseanne Barr - playing Dick's forced-wife Janet * Leigh McCloskey - playing Matthew, a yoga instructor. * Elaine Stritch - (seasons 3 & 6) playing Martha Albright, Mary's mother. * George Grizzard - (seasons 3 & 4) playing George Albright, Mary's Father. * Cindy Crawford - playing Mascha, a Venusian woman dating Harry. * Angie Everhart - playing Chloe, a Venusian woman dating Tommy * Dom DeLuise - playing the father of Dick's student Bug. * Peter DeLuise - playing Franky. * John Cleese - (seasons 3 & 6) playing Professor Liam Neesam, a hostile alien. * Sam Lloyd - playing Eddie, a man Dick helps. Season 4 * Laurie Metcalf - playing Jennifer Ravelli, a teacher of comparative literature. * Kathy Bates - playing Charlotte Everley, an alien hunter. * Gil Christner - playing Carl, a Nobel Laureate. * William Shatner - (seasons 4 & 5) playing The Big Giant Head (a.k.a. Stone Phillips). * Aaron Paul - (Season 4) Playing the Junior Prom King & Queen announcer. * Kurtwood Smith (Season 4) Playing Dick's "cousin" Jacob when they attend a Solomon family reunion * Bryan Cranston - Plays a Neil Diamond Impersonator (whom Sally kisses) Season 4 Episode 14. Season 5 * Billy Connolly - playing an actor who is playing the part of Inspector McAffrey. * David Hasselhoff - playing a plastic surgeon. * Jonathan Frakes - playing Larry McMichael, the husband of Mary's friend Gwen. * Genie Francis - playing Gwen McMichael, the wife of Larry McMichael. * Chyna - playing Janice, a police officer * Miguel Ferrer - playing Jack McMannus, a government agent. * Alan Cumming - playing Angus 'The Hole' McDuff, a hole expert. * Enrico Colantoni - playing Frank, an ex-student of Mary's. Season 6 * Megan Mullally - playing Renata Albright, Mary's sister. * Elvis Costello - playing himself. * Mark McKinney - Playing a new alien that stumbled through the Solomon's closet door.